


Unrequited

by aloistrancing



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Betrayal, Black Markets, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Other, Secrets, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancing/pseuds/aloistrancing
Summary: It's been four years since the love of his life died, and not a moment has passed where she wasn't on his mind. However, one day, he comes into contact with a mysterious young girl whom he strangely finds himself drawn to; and thus, their fates became intertwined. Will this newcomer help him forget about his first love? Read on to find out how their story unravels...





	1. The Mysterious Girl

_The ball had finally ended and the young noble had just waved off the last departing guest._

_He shut the large set of doors and turned to find a certain brunette maid sweeping the floor. A smile formed on his face as he took a step forward, "Joseline."_

_Joseline is a maid who has been working at the Vaughn estate for six years. She's fairly young, being only eighteen years old. Her and Elias have always been rather close, but little does she know, his feelings for her go much deeper than just servant and master._

_Elias has had these feelings for her ever since he laid eyes on her. It was love at first sight- but he would never admit that, of course._

_Not until today._

_The maid's eyes peered up as her gaze landed on the blonde. "Yes, young master?"_

_He strolled towards the other side of the room, gesturing for her to follow behind him. "Come here for a moment." He spoke as he walked out onto the terrace._

_The maid did as she was told and followed him outside. When she got out there, he was already leaning against the railing, staring up at the starry night sky. She smiled softly as she took her place beside him._

_"The sky looks beautiful tonight, don't you agree?" She asked._

_His gaze shifted to the girl's face as he stared into her hazel orbs. "You look beautiful tonight."_

_A light chuckle slipped through her pastel lips, "You're too kind."_

_"I mean it." He spoke solemnly._

_Her eyes widened slightly and a rose pink blush spread across her ivory complexion. She turned her head away as she spoke, "Young master-"_

_"Don't call me that." He sighed, "It's just the two of us. You can call me by my name."_

_Her lips parted, but before she could speak, the doors behind them busted open. Her heart had jumped as a result of the loud noise, and she turned to face whoever it was who had joined them._

_"Elias Zephyr Vaughn." A voice called out._

_A smirk pulled at the young noble's lips as he turned to face the man. "Theo Nathaniel Manning."_

_Though this man was not very well-known to the public, it was Elias' job as heir to the Vaughn name to know about people like him: people who trade drugs, weapons, and various other goods within the black market._

_"Do forgive me for intruding, but I hear it's your fifteenth birthday." Theo spoke, narrowing his hazel hues at the boy. "I do hope you had a good day."_

_Elias rose a brow, "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't believe you came all the way here just to congratulate me."_

_"You catch on quick." He grinned. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, pointing it directly at Elias' head._

_A gasp escaped the maid's mouth as she took a step back._

_"Give me the Vaughn household's secret family heirloom or get shot." He threatened, his finger just itching to pull the trigger anyways._

_Although no one outside of the Vaughn family knows what the secret heirloom is, there's been rumors going around saying that it's something of great value, practically priceless. Occasionally, some wise guy will sneak into the manor and try to steal it. Needless to say, it's never worked out for any of them._

_The noble laughed lightly before holding his arms out and shrugging his shoulders. "Deepest apologies, Sir Manning, but I'm afraid I can't do that. It's out of my hands."_

_The reason Elias was acting so calm and collected was because he knew the bullet wouldn't be able to hurt him. It's because he's cursed. Everyone born into the Vaughn family is cursed, actually. In short, the curse causes them to be vampires; thus, making them immortal._

_Another reason for his confident behavior was because he could clearly see his demon butler Savaric standing right behind the man._

_"Have it your way." The man muttered, pulling the trigger._

_An expression of confusion quickly claimed the noble's face when he saw that Savaric was not going for the bullet, but rather, he went for Theo._

_"ELIAS!"_

_Blood splattered onto the railing of the terrace and as the body hit the ground, the crimson liquid pooled around it._

_But it wasn't Elias who got shot..._

_The blonde looked down at the ground in awe. His heart had dropped when he saw the motionless body of the only woman he had ever loved._

_He fell to his knees and lifted the girl into his arms. "Joseline..." He spoke softly, carefully cradling her in his arms. "You're going to be fine, alright? Just- Just stay with me, okay? Savaric will get a doctor and he'll fix you right up!"_

_It was obvious she was struggling to keep consciousness. Even though she must have been in so much pain, she managed to smile up at the boy. "Young master..."_

_The blonde's vision was becoming blurred by the tears that threatened to fall from their barrier. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it, but I love you. I love you so much, you wouldn't even understand." He laughed halfheartedly._

_Her angelic voice was hardly audible, "I'm sorry..." Her smile soon faded and her eyes slowly closed, a blank expression making its way onto her face._

_"Joseline, open your eyes." He spoke quietly as he gently shook the girl, as if trying to wake her up. When she failed to respond, tears started to escape the boy's glassy eyes. "Joseline, please... I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I'm perfectly content with just being able to remain by your side. So, please... Just open your eyes..."_

-

Elias woke up in a cold sweat with a racing heart. He let out a deep breath when he realized it was morning, and he placed his hand on his chest as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

It's been almost four years since Joseline died, and yet, he can still remember it so clearly. He's tried to forget about it- oh, how he's tried- but it never seemed to work. The harder he tried not to think about it, the more lucid it became.

He constantly wondered why Savaric didn't stop the bullet, yet he never bothered asking him. Maybe he didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear why that damned demon thought it was alright to let his first love die.

Elias ran his fingers through his hair as he then swung his feet over the edge of the large bed and stood up. He made his way into the washroom and paused in front of the mirror, scanning his reflection.

His golden locks were messily tousled and dark circles were noticeably forming around his strikingly gorgeous viridescent orbs. His skin was slightly paler than usual; he looked like a walking corpse.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he then splashed water onto his face and went back into his room to prepare himself for the day.

There was a knock on the door. "Young master." A familiar voice called out from the other side.

"Come in." Elias mumbled, fastening the last button on his shirt.

Without a second to spare, the door swung open and there in the entrance stood Savaric.

Savaric was a rather enticing looking man despite his dark air. His pallid complexion, piercing silver hues, and shoulder-length raven hair may seem intimidating to most, but he was actually rather captivating.

"What is it that you want?" Elias asked, dropping his arms to his sides as he peered over to the dark butler. "It must be important if you came to me and not my father. That, or it must not be important at all."

A slight grin pulled at the servant's lips. "Lord Marcellus had requested that you attend Aleister Chamber's ball in his place. It would seem that he's connected to the disappearances of the young women, and Her Majesty would like the Vaughn household to take care of the matter."

"Tch." He scoffed, "If Her Majesty wants it done, don't you think the lord of the house should do it? It's his job, isn't it?"

"I believe you'll find it in your interest to attend tonight's ball." Savaric spoke with a carefully hidden smirk on his face.

Elias could easily sense the smirk in his words, raising a brow in result. "Oh? How so?"

"There will be an auction taking place and I have a feeling that one of the pieces is something you'd find to your liking." The demon spoke with a devious gaze.

For some reason, this really intrigued the noble. He pursed his lips together for a moment before speaking, "And what exactly is this mystery item, if I may ask?"

Savaric shrugged, "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Elias always hated how he couldn't get information out of that damned demon. It's because he's not the one with the contract, it's his father. The demon only has to obey the lord of the house. You see, the Vaughn 'family heirloom' is Savaric.

For several generations, the lord of the house would form a contract with him and have his loyalty to protect them and the their family until the contract is fulfilled. In return, Savaric will get to devour their souls.

Since it's not yet time for Elias' contract to begin, Savaric takes advantage of this and teases the boy. He'll be passive about things and keep secrets, but he'll let it be known that there's something being hidden from him.

The only way Elias ever finds out what exactly it is, is when he goes headfirst into whatever direction Savaric leads him in. Although he may seem hesitant at first, he knows the demon would never put him in harm's way. Or, at least he hoped not, though he knew it would not kill him.

As for why an immortal being such as a vampire would need to form a contract with a demon- it's because of that very fact. The only way they won't have to suffer an eternity of loneliness is if a demon takes their soul. In a twisted way, I suppose you could call it 'mutual benefit.'

"Fine." Elias muttered, "I'll go."

The raven butler smirked. "I'll prepare the carriage."

-

The servant and master stood side by side in a dimly lit room full of masked people. They stood in front of a stage where 'goods' were being auctioned.

"So, care to tell me what exactly it is that's going to pique my interest?" Elias questioned quietly.

Savaric placed his index finger over his lips in a hushing manner as he whispered, "Wait."

The blonde's brow arched in irritation. "Wait?" He whispered angrily, "All I've been doing is waiting!"

The demon turned to him, a mischievous grin plastered to his face. "Wait a little longer."

The noble pursed his lips together as he shifted his gaze back to the stage.

The Viscount of Druitt was the host of this auction, and so he was the one announcing all of the items up for trade.

"And now," Aleister Chamber began, dramatically ripping off a sheet that covered a large cage, "We have a beautiful little robin with mesmerizing bicolored eyes! One orb as blue as the ocean and the other a lovely lavender~! She's truly a beauty like no other!"

It took all of Elias' strength not to burst into laughter upon realizing who exactly the 'girl' in the cage was.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle.

Savaric nodded, "Indeed it is."

"Ciel Phantomhive." Elias recited with a large grin. "He truly is the Queen's lapdog."

Currently, Ciel sat unconsciously with his back against one of the bars of the cage with his wrists bound together. He wore a frilly pink dress and he had large cerulean pigtails hanging all the way down to his waist.

The Viscount then stepped forward. "So, I think the bidding should start at-" He was interrupted by someone approaching him from the side of the stage. They whispered something in his ear and then they exchanged looks before Aleister spoke again. "Excuse the interruption, but it would appear a jewel has been anonymously donated to tonight's exhibit."

Just then, Ciel opened his eyes. He shot a glare at everyone in his line of sight before saying something under his breath. This did not go unnoticed by the other noble, however, he merely shrugged it off under the assumption the boy was calling for his butler.

The masked person who had previously come on the stage to whisper something to the Viscount had come back with another cage, except this one was slightly smaller than the one that the blunette was occupying.

Aleister removed the cloth from the cage, and it revealed an unconscious young girl. Her skin resembled porcelain and her brunette hair had a wavy texture to it. She looked almost like a doll.

It really fascinated Elias that they would completely forget about Ciel and bring in what seemed to be just a regular girl.

Before anyone could even react, the room was engulfed in darkness. Shrieks and screams could be heard coming from every which direction, and within a moment of time, the lights were back.

All of the masked people who once crowded the room were now lying on the ground either about to lose consciousness, or already had. Elias and Savaric were the only ones who remained standing.

"Michaelis." Savaric spoke up, eyeing the other demon.

Sebastian glanced at him with a smirk dancing on his lips. "Piper."

Elias stepped forward, brushing past his butler. "Rather than pointlessly arguing with this bastard, shouldn't you just worry about your little princess over there?"

"Princess?" Ciel scoffed, "You-"

"Don't forget what you're wearing, Phantomhive." The blonde quickly retorted, not even bothering to glance at the boy.

A scowl had claimed the blunette's lips as he then turned to face his butler. "Get me out of this damn cage."

"Of course, my _lady_." Sebastian spoke with an entertained expression.

"Don't call me that!" The boy huffed, clenching his fists ever so tightly as he angrily stepped out of the cage.

It truly was a sight to see. Usually the young earl would keep his cool, but whenever he's near Elias, it's almost impossible for him to conceal his frustration.

"Lets go." He ordered sternly, briskly walking past his butler.

The master and servant soon left the building, leaving only Elias and Savaric standing in the poorly lit room full of bodies.

"Perhaps we should take our leave as well." Savaric suggested.

"Hold on." The blonde spoke quietly, eyes positioned on the girl who was previously being introduced in the auction.

"What is it?" The demon asked, watching the noble curiously.

Elias stalked over to the insensible girl and scanned her features. He noticed that she truly was breathtaking upon closer inspection. He reached his hand out and lightly brushed his fingertips against her cheek, examining the doll-like freckles that were scattered on her small nose.

For some reason unknown to him, he felt drawn to her. He just stood there, entranced by her beauty. That is, until Savaric pulled him out of his daze.

"Young master?" He called out, trying to catch the blonde's attention.

The noble blinked, turning his head away from the girl to look at his butler. "Lets take her back to the manor with us."


	2. Repose

Elias and Savaric both stood beside a bed that was occupied by the mysterious girl. The noble waited for her to wake up so that his questions could be answered, though he didn't understand why he was so interested in the girl.

"This can only remain a secret between us so long as Lord Marcellus doesn't ask me about it. However, I will not bring the matter up myself. It's up to you to keep this girl well hidden so that he will not have any suspicions." The raven butler spoke, gazing at the blonde intently.

Elias nodded his head before sitting at the foot of the bed. "I understand. I don't plan on keeping her here long, so it won't be a problem at all to keep her out of his sight."

"Why exactly did you wish to bring her here?" The demon asked, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

The noble shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. There's just something about her..." He trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts as he stared at her sleeping form. He quickly looked away and ran his fingers through his flaxen hair. "I suppose you could say my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"I do admit that there is something strangely fascinating about this girl..." Savaric noted, peering over at the brunette. "Though, she seems like trouble to me."

"Don't be so stiff." Elias laughed, resting his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Vera."

The butler raised a brow, "Oh? Perhaps that's for the best, though. Wouldn't it be wise to be cautious with these things, rather than going in headfirst?"

"You send me headfirst into things all the time." Elias muttered, raising a brow at the demon's hypocrisy.

Savaric let out a sigh, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"She's just a girl. How much trouble could she possibly cause?" The blonde questioned, removing his arms from behind his head and folding them over his chest.

A slight frown pulled at the demon's lips. "Don't forget about what happened with Miss Joseline."

There was no way the young noble could forget about the tragic event that happened nearly four years ago. It was on his fifteenth birthday when his first love died. He's now eighteen, nearing his nineteenth birthday that would make the four year anniversary of her death. He wished he could forget, but it just wasn't possible for him.

Elias' expression turned desolate as he lowered his head in attempt to conceal his face. "This is different. I'm not in love with this girl, I'm merely intrigued by her. There's nothing for you to worry about, so if that's all you wanted to say, then don't bother. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this matter by myself."

Another sigh slipped past the raven butler's lips, "Very well, then. I suppose I should be taking my leave now. It's rather late, so I'm sure Lord Marcellus is probably ready to retire for the day." He then offered the boy a bow before heading to exit the room. He paused in the doorway as he spoke in a quiet voice, "Don't stay up too late, my young lord." And with that, he shut the door.

Elias sat despondently in the dimly lit room beside the comatose girl. The room was imbued in silence aside from the hushed sound of the brunette's breaths.

His heart was pounding like a drum in his chest and it rung through his ears, slowly but surely giving him a headache. This was the first time in years that he's spoken aloud about Joseline's demise.

The noble was quickly drawn out of his despair when heard the covers ruffling and a grunt emit from beside him. He immediately turned to look at the girl and watched as her eyes fluttered open, two lovely grey orbs glancing around the room. When her gaze interlocked with his, she bolted up from the bed.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, brows furrowed and eyes constricted.

The blonde stood up slowly, holding his arms out cautiously. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I saved you from being bought by a weirdo."

Her silver eyes only became sharper as she took a step back. "And how do I know you're not a weirdo? You brought me here while I was unconscious, yeah? In my opinion, that's not exactly normal."

The noble only chuckled as he dropped his arms to his side and straightened his back. "That's fair enough, I suppose. My name is Elias Vaughn. I'm the only son of Earl Marcellus Vaughn."

She arched a brow as a result, "So, you're a noble, then? Right?"

He nodded, "That's where I stand, yes. How about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Spencer." She responded, dropping her glare.

Normally, she wouldn't be so easily persuaded by anyone, especially a noble; however, she felt like she could trust Elias. Something about him put her at ease.

"What about your surname?" He asked, brows knitting together.

She looked away awkwardly. "I... I don't have one... Or, at least if I do, I don't know what it is." Her voice was quiet, almost as if she were embarrassed. It was clear now that this girl was not of high class.

Elias shrugged, "That's fine. I like the name Spencer; it stands strong on its own. You don't need a last name."

The brunette stared intently at the boy, scanning his expression. "So, why is it that you brought me here? I know you didn't do it just to be polite."

"I just want to ask you a few questions, and then you can leave." He answered.

She crossed her arms as she spoke, "What kind of questions did you have in mind?"

"I just want to know who precisely you are, where you're from, and how you ended up at that auction." He explained nonchalantly.

"I suppose that's fair enough." She mumbled, "I give you three easy answers in exchange for you saving me."

Elias smiled, "Piece of cake, right?"

"Alright, then." She spoke, rolling her shoulders back as she began answering his questions. "As I said before, my name is Spencer. Up until today, I've been working as a maid at a nobleman's manor. Whilst working there, I have also been given the opportunity to live there. As for how I ended up at that auction, well, I was walking along the street this evening when a pair of blokes drugged me and put me in their carriage. Shortly after that, when I was coming back to my senses, I heard one of them say that they could doll me up and sell me off as a daughter of a noble. I tried to escape, but I failed, so then they drugged me once more. Next thing I know, I'm right here with you."

"Do you know who those men were?" The blonde asked, scrunching his brows as he gazed at the girl with serious eyes. "Also, why were you walking alone on the street? Don't you know it's dangerous for a young girl like you to be doing that?"

"Young? You don't look that much older than me, boy." She scoffed. "But no, I don't know who those men were."

He placed one arm over his chest and rested the other one atop it as he held his chin between his thumb and index finger. "And what about my other question?" He asked.

"Wasn't the deal that I answer your first three questions only?" Spencer muttered, arching a brow. "I'd like to leave now."

"And go where?" Elias asked, dropping his arms to his side. "If I remember correctly, you said you were no longer a maid. Wouldn't that mean that you have no place to live now?"

"So? I don't believe my personal matters should be a concern to you." She spoke coolly.

The noble's eyes heated as he stared at the careless girl in front of him. "Well, they are a concern to me. What person wouldn't worry over a girl such as yourself with no place to live? What if another man kidnaps you? What if someone tries to kill you? I won't always be there to save you, you know."

"I never _asked_ for you to save me! I can take care of myself!" She huffed, fire burning behind her silver hues as she spoke. "I've been alone my entire life; I know what I'm doing. I don't need the help of anyone else."

Her words felt like knives stabbing into his heart with every syllable. He felt sorrow for the girl. He could relate somewhat to her, however, he knew that she had it far worse than he does.

Ever since his mother died, Elias has always felt alone. He never saw his father much since he was always busy with company matters. The servants were the closest thing to family that he had when he was growing up.

When he met Joseline, his life had changed dramatically. He never felt like he was alone anymore because she was always by his side. And when she died... his life was once again changed dramatically.

He felt lost without her. He knew this love was completely one-sided, and yet, he didn't care at all. As long as he could remain by her side, he would be happy.

He could only imagine how hard it must be for Spencer. For someone as young as her to be so independent... it was kind of scary.

Everyone, no matter how old or how young, should always have someone they can go to for support. It was evident in Spencer's reaction that she had no one to turn to.

Elias' gaze softened, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." She answered, a hint of anger still apparent in her tone. "Why?"

He shifted his gaze to the floor as he spoke, "You can stay here for as long as you need to. I don't want to see your face on the cover of the next newspaper article, saying that you've been murdered."

"I'm not going to-" She began to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"Please." He spoke sincerely, interrupting the brunette. "What could there possibly be to lose?"

A heavy sigh slipped past her pale lips as she dropped her arms to her side. "Fine. I'll stay. But don't think that I'm doing this just because you told me to. I'm only agreeing to stay here because I don't have anywhere else to go."

He chuckled lightly, "Of course, of course. Whatever you say."

Spencer's eyes sharpened and a slight scowl pulled at her lips. "Don't laugh at me, I'm not a child!"

"I know you're not." He spoke with a grin, "You're only three years younger than I am. I don't consider you a child, though that doesn't mean that I don't consider you _childish_."

"I'm not childish!" She shouted, brow twitching in annoyance as she clenched her fists.

"I'm just teasing you." He replied warmly, "Calm down a little, would you? You're going to wake everyone in the mansion up with how loud you're being."

"If that happens, then you're the one to blame." She uttered, shifting her gaze elsewhere. "I wouldn't have gotten so worked up if you hadn't been so obnoxious."

"Sorry, but I won't take the blame for you, princess." He shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. "But anyways, it's late. You should get some rest; I'm sure saying you've had a bad day is an understatement. Don't worry, though. A bad day doesn't exist so long as you're with me."

"You sure are full of yourself..." She muttered under her breath. She then looked around the room as if she were searching for something. "So, where shall I sleep tonight? On the floor? In a chair? Outside? Where would you like me to be?"

His emerald orbs widened with her words. "What? Outside?! Did your old master make you sleep outside before?"

She simply nodded her head like it was nothing. "That would be the reason why I mentioned it, yes."

"That's ridiculous!" He exclaimed. He then stared into her eyes with an earnest expression, "You will not be treated so poorly while you're here. I won't allow it. You will be sleeping in this bed tonight, alright?" He spoke as he gestured towards the bed beside them.

"But if I sleep in the bed, then where will you sleep?" She asked, a disquiet look forming on her porcelain face.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." He responded in a completely composed, heedless manner.

"Are you certain that's alright?" She questioned, somewhat surprised by his kindness. She was used to nobles being rude and discourteous towards her; coming across one that was friendly was very uncommon.

Meeting a noble as caring and passionate as Elias truly was a rare thing to encounter. Though his ardor spirit often causes him to end up in arguments with others, he does mean well. Despite who he is and who he has to be, his stubbornness and enthusiasm will always get the best of him.

"I promise." He spoke with a benevolent smile. "Now, get some rest."


End file.
